


What One Really Needs

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), klance, klangst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith's always been the "lone wolf" of team Voltron, but it wasn't necessarily intentional. With Shiro gone, Keith has no one to go to. An overwhelming weight of loneliness, one he's dealt with since he was a kid, pulls him down, farther and farther until he's on the verge of drowning in a fast moving river.





	What One Really Needs

**Author's Note:**

> uh again. i got this prompt a few days ago. and im sorry for not working on it until now
> 
> this one was also a bit more specific, so it took me longer to plan and complete. 
> 
> this was a bit of a long prompt, so here's a paraphrase of what was sent to me:  
> Keith is touch-starved and lonely, and despite wanting to befriend the team more, he finds that he is only distancing himself further. He wishes to enjoy the company of his team and have the family he longs for, but it's not that easy.

Keith stood to the side of the room, as he often did. He watched as Hunk pulled Lance into a bear hug and clapped him on the back, Lance laughing in response.

"Excellent work today, paladins!" Allura praised, gently squeezing Pidge.

"Aw, thanks, Princess," Lance said, smirking slyly at Allura, who rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. 

"Of course we couldn't have done it without Keith," Hunk said, attempting to credit the black paladin. Keith wanted nothing more than to show how much he appreciated the acknowledgment, how much he valued the members of his team. But he could hardly manage more than a soft hum and a small nod. Hunk's smile faded a little, but he simply turned back the the rest of the team. 

"I uh, I'm gonna go rest up a bit," Keith said, speaking uncomfortably through the chatter of the others. He waved a little, exiting the room. 

"What's his problem?" Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's just tired," Pidge said. But Lance stared at the closed door a little longer than it was normal.

 

Keith could've broken a tooth at how tightly he clenched his jaw on the walk back to his room. God dammit. He always did this to himself, and he didn't know why. He pushed people away, whether he wanted to or not. It was entirely his fault, and he knew it. But he couldn't help but wish the others could read him. Could see how much he wished for a family. Shiro would know, and no doubt he would help, but Keith's been fighting tooth and nail to find a way to get him back to no avail. Now he had to go about things on his own, and so far, the results were shit.

He looked up to see that he'd passed his bedroom door. He huffed, but decided that rather than turning and walking all the way down the hall back to his room, he'd just spar instead. 

 

He rubbed his damp hair with a towel on the walk back to his room. A sparring session and a hot shower had eased some of his anxieties and put him somewhat at ease, but as he walked down the hall, he heard faint laugher coming from the lounge. 

"Is this bitch serious right now?" He had heard Lance gasp. 

"Shut up and watch it, dipshit!" He heard Pidge retaliate, then a soft thud, most likely Lance being shoved off the couch, then a shriek and laughter. Keith bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed and he could taste it on his tongue. Something swelled in his throat and he couldn't swallow it. It wasn't their fault they didn't want him around, but he couldn't help but feel hurt. But how would they know? They obviously thought Keith preferred being alone, which wasn't completely untrue. As any introvert goes, he needed time to recharge on his own, but he also needed a tight-knit family. People to go to, and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, affection. He closed his eyes tightly and took a breath, before running to his room. Safely behind his door, he sighed out a deep groan and buried his face in his hands.

Keith awoke to find himself sitting against his bedroom door, the same position he'd been in last night. His face was sticky with tear stains, and his body ached from the awkward position. He stood, stretching his back, his joints popping painfully and he sighed. Time to start a new day. 

He made his way to the bathroom, keeping his head down as to avoid any eye contact. Or, at least until he had washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and examined himself. His raven hair was sticking up at the top, most likely from not drying properly. Matte tear tracks lined down his face, and his lip was bruised and broken, a spot of dried blood just beneath it. He threw freezing water onto his face, letting it wake him up more. 

"Good mornin', Mullet," came a voice from behind him. Keith sighed deeply.

"Hello, Lance," Keith said, attempting a small smile.

"Woah, what the hell did you do to your lip," Lance gasped. 

"It's not that bad, Lance," Keith answered, self consciously touching his split lip with the tip of his fingers. "And I just accidentally cut it while sparring last night." 

"Sparring? When? I thought you went to bed?" Lance asked, putting a hand on his hip. 

"Couldn't sleep. Anyway, we should get to the dining hall."

 

Keith sat in his usual seat at the table, slowly spooning food goo into his mouth. The other's talked among themselves. Things Keith wasn't sure he remembered. 

"Wait, wait. When did that happen?' Keith asked, putting another spoonful in his mouth. The group turned and looked at him. Hunk sighed an scratched the back of his head. 

Uh, you... you weren't there," Hunk said shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh," Keith said slightly embarrassed, and he could feel heat rising in his face. Of course he wasn't there. He never was. "That makes sense." He took a deep breath, blinking back a sudden wetness in his eyes. He cleared his throat and pushed his bowl away from him. He was still hungry, but he needed to get out of the room as soon as he physically could. "When everyone's finished breakfast, suit up and meet in the gym for a training session." An audible groan came from Pidge and Lance, and Hunk's face fell slightly. 

"Really, Keithy? It's so early," Lance whined. 

"Lance, please!" Keith huffed. "You know how this works, and I'd really prefer it if you'd just shut up and stop complaining," he snapped. Although, seeing the hurt and shocked look on Lance's face knocked the wind out of Keith's chest and filled his stomach with regret. A feeling thick and cold like concrete, and nauseatingly heavy. Keith bit his lip, reopening the cut. "I... I'm sorry," Keith said choking on a lump in his throat. "I'll see you guys in a minute," Keith said before turning and hurrying out of the room. 

Once he was out of earshot of the dining hall, he bolted down the hall towards the shower rooms. He threw himself in and slammed the door behind him, breathing ragged. He choked out broken sobs as he looked himself in the mirror. 

"Fuck," he whispered. "I can't fucking believe I-" He gasped when he felt a hand on his back. "Lance!" He said, startled. "I'm- why did you follow me?"

"Oh please. Outbursts like that aren't normal. Not even for you," Lance said, smirking slightly. Keith looked at the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Lance," Keith sighed. 

"No. Nuh-uh. Nope. Don't apologize to me. Something is clearly going on with you," Lance said, putting a supportive hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Keith said looking away. 

"Bullshit," Lance sighed, locking eyes with Keith. "I think I've known you long enough to tell when something's up. Spill."

Keith sighed. He could see the sincere compassion in Lance's face. Soft sparkles in his eyes, his lips gently upturned into a kind smile. Keith took a deep breath, swallowing the lump that had threatened his composure once again. 

"I'm an outcast," Keith said softly, looking away from Lance. 

"Keith, you're not an outcast," Lance said, tone close to a whisper. "We all love and respect you, even if you prefer to be alone."

"Okay, but that's what I'm talking about," Keith huffed with frustration. Lance was genuinely confused, cocking his head and furrowing his brow. This frustrated Keith more, but he knew he couldn't blame him. He couldn't blame anyone other than himself. "I want to be involved. I don't always want to be alone, but I push you all away and then you don't want me around," Keith said, more tears pricking at his eyes. 

"Dude, of course we want you around!" Lance said gesturing wildly with his arms. "We just don't want to pressure you into hanging out with us." Keith scoffed at this. 

"Really? Then what the fuck was last night?" Keith said, anger once again rising in his chest. Lance's face turned to one of combined shock and guilt, before he bit his lip and broke eye contact with Keith. 

"You... you heard that, huh," Lance said, but it wasn't really a question. "We're... I'm really sorry. We should've invited you, but, truth be told, none of us really thought about it. You'd left and we'd figured you were asleep, so-" Lance stopped himself. He wasn't really even sure where he was going. He just wanted Keith to know how sorry he was. 

"No, I got it. Don't worry about me, Lance," Keith sighed, voice cracking dangerously as he turned to leave. Lance panicked. He was afraid of losing the friendship he'd managed to build with Keith. Albeit a small friendship, but still there. Without thinking, Lance reached out and grabbed Keith's hand. 

"I need you. We need you. You're not an outcast. You're out friend. Our brother. Not just our leader. I'm so sorry I never saw how hurt you were and that you just needed someone. Please, forgive me. Forgive us?" Lance said, close to choking on his words as they tumbled out of his mouth. He hadn't even known what he was going to say when he opened his mouth, but it came out to be the truest, most sincere thing he'd ever said. Keith bit his lip, staring Lance up and down, scanning him for any trace of dishonesty or fabrication. But the second Lance smiled softly and held out his arms, Keith hugged him back and held on. 

"Thank you, Lance."

 

"Lance, shut the fuck up!" Pidge shouted from across the room. Hunk had piles of snacks in his arms, and Keith was helping him hold it up as they walked out of the kitchen.

"You wish, Pidgey," Lance said, snickering. 

"I swear to God!" Pidge said, taking off after Lance, causing him to shriek and sprint don the hall. Keith laughed a little bit, Allura trailing behind them. 

As they set up the lounge, Keith smiled at his teammates. His friends... a new family. Sure he still had a long way to go before things were perfect, but for now, this was ore than enough. 

"Alright! Who's ready for Voltron Movie night 2.0!?" Lance asked, earning a shout of approval from Pidge and Hunk.

They sat on the couch, comfortably squished together so they could all see the screen, Hunk with his arms around Lance and Keith, and Pidge sitting on the floor in front of them.

"I'm glad you joined us tonight, Keith," Hunk said, a bright smile on his face. 

"Me too."


End file.
